Warriors Play Party Games
by Ninja Midnight
Summary: Our lovely warriors are transformed into humans! They are given knowledge (by the great and mighty Rock) and now know how to play some pretty nice party games that breaks peoples or should I say cats' hearts and new feelings arise. Cats learn things that they never knew about each other and one might just get his eyesight back. Rated T for language and kissing.


**AN- Hello my adoring fans, Lol jk. Anyways, I got this really simple idea while reading the some fanfictions. I am turning our lovely favorite warriors into humans! I know the idea has been used before but I wanted to change them into humans for the activities they will be doing. So enjoy as this lovely 'story' unravels.**

**Characters: **Firestar, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Silverstream, Cinderpelt, Spottedleaf, Bluestar, Oakheart, Tigerstar, Blackstar, Tallstar, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Crowfeather, Leafpool, Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, Dovewing, Hawkfrost, Ivypool, and finally Tigerheart.

**Pairings: **Fire/plus a lot, Sand/ plus a lot, Tiger/ plus a lot, Blue/ plus a lot, Lion/CinderH, Leaf/Hawk, Holly/Hawk, Hawk/Ivy, Dove/Tiger and many more.

**Summary: **Our lovely warriors are transformed into humans! They are given knowledge (by the great and mighty Rock) and now know how to play some pretty nice party games that breaks peoples or should I say cats' hearts and new feelings arise. Cats learn things that they never knew about each other and one might just get his eyesight back. Rated T for language and kissing.

**R&R**

Chapter 1; The Transformation and Truth or Dare (Part 1)

Firestar was walking calmly along the paths of StarClan's beautiful forests. It had been many generations after the Great Battle with the Dark Forest and he had watched all his clanmates follow him soon after he had died. Sandstorm was at his side. She padded alongside him with her head held high and her ears pricked, she seemed to be stiff and he frowned at her.

"Sandstorm, love, what's wrong?" He asked softly and she looked at him and smiled softly.

"Nothing." She said dismissively; her green eyes were dark with worry even though she tried to hide it.

"Don't lie to me, I know you too well." He paused and stood in front of her. She stopped and frowned up at him.

"Firestar, it's nothing really." She meowed forcefully and tried to step around him but he stood in her way yet again.

"Sandstorm," His voice got low; he wouldn't let her pass until she had told him. He hated having a distressed mate it was so hard to feel the pleasure when- _Shut up, your mate's in distress and you're thinking about mating? What's wrong with you? _He mentally scolded himself before focusing on Sandstorm again. "Tell me."

"Firestar, _no._" She said stubbornly, her ears flattened to her head and she glared at him. He sighed and stepped out of the way. She wasn't going to tell him and that was that.

"Fine, fine, I won't bug you about i-" He didn't even finish his sentence before the world vanished and he reappeared in a big room full of- wait, where those _couches? _He wondered how had remembered what that was. He narrowed his eyes and brought a hand, _hand?_ He had a hand? He examined the rest of himself, he was a twoleg! Twoleg terms started to flow into his mind and he now knew that he was a _human._ The soft ginger stuff that fell into his eyes was _hair_. He was wearing _jeans _and a _shirt. _

"What's going on?" A feminine voice that sounded like Sandstorm's voiced next to him. He glanced down and saw a beautiful woman with long soft strawberry blonde, (strawberry blonde? What?) with bright green eyes she looked up at him and her eyes widened.

"Good StarClan, Firestar. You're human." She stuttered and he smirked in realization. They were humans and now he knew what he would she would like as a human and she looked even more sexy and beautiful.

"You're the same, Sandstorm." He pointed out and reached a hand out and stroked her hair and she did the same. "So soft, like your fur." He murmured thoughtfully.

"Same goes for you." She said and leaned up against him, holding his arm possessively.

"Hey, Firestar, is that you?" Graystripe's voice asked from across the room. Firestar turned to look across and spotted a silver haired man across the room. He had hazel colored eyes and woman with almost white blonde hair sat in his lap.

"Graystripe, Silverstream?" Firestar asked in surprise, Sandstorm grinned widely as she gazed around the room. She spotted at least twenty-one of them.

"Why in StarClan's name are we here?" Blackstar asked curiously moving away from everybody and standing off in the corner of the room really uncomfortable, "Why am I in a room full of ThunderClan?" He asked and Tigerheart crossed his arms with offense.

"I'm a ShadowClan cat, well, er human." Tigerheart said defensively. Oakheart frowned at him from his spot next to Bluestar and Tallstar.

"I am offended, Blackstar." Tigerstar said from a dark corner in the room. His shaggy dark brown hair covered the scar on his face but he had a feeling he would have to join their group soon rather than later.

"Sorry, Tigerstar, I didn't even see you over there, I mean, honestly, it's dark and everything," Blackstar snapped sarcastically.

"And I'm RiverClan." Hawkfrost butted in, he was standing next to Tigerstar but more into the light.

"Well-" Blackstar started and moved closer to Hawkfrost but was stopped short as Jayfeather spoke up.

"Will you guys shut up? I have no idea where we are and what everybody looks like all I know is that we are humans and there is nothing we can do about it." Jayfeather grumbled, he had appeared sitting on the floor next to Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Cinderheart. Ivypool and Dovewing walked over to Firestar and Sandstorm.

"Where-?" Dovewing began but Firestar cut her off. "We are humans it'll come to you in a second." He assured before she narrowed her eyes in confusion. Ivypool sat where she stood and glanced around the room.

All she asked was, "Why?"

Firestar shrugged and glanced around spotting the last two cats, well, humans, to identify, Crowfeather and Leafpool.

"Hello darling." Firestar nodded to Leafpool. She smiled faintly but she was uncomfortable next to Crowfeather.

"Now that you are all acquainted, let me explain why you are here." An old man walked towards the group. He had something shiny in his hand which was long and got narrower until it reached the top.

"I am Rock." He started and Jayfeather let out a snort. Firestar glanced over at his grandson; did he know who this was?

"You have all been turned into humans because we ancient cats are trying out new techniques to bring the warriors back to life."

"Dark Forest cats, Rock? Really?" Tallstar butted in but Rock countiuned like Tallstar hadn't spoken, "As you can see," He swept his hand across the room, "it is working. So we are going to test you out on some _party_ games. It is what humans do when they want to have fun and learn so very important truths about each other and embarrass each other. So the first game we are going to play is, Truth or Dare." Rock finished and pointed the shiny thing at Tigerstar.

"All of you need to do is make a circle on the floor and I will start but I will not be playing the rest of the game. Also, I pretty sure you cats know how to play Truth or Dare because most of the leaders have played it while standing on the Great Rock." Firestar opened his mouth to exclaim he never did a thing but Rock held up a hand.

"Always trying to be the noble one, Firestar, I know. Anyways," Rock turned away from Firestar and looked pointedly at Tigerstar. Everybody sniggered at his comment.

"Tigerstar, Truth or Dare?" He asked coolly and Tigerstar frowned. He had played enough times with his TigerClanners to know where this game was going.

"Truth." He said slowly and snorts and protests came from everyone.

"Come on, Tigerstar, live a little!" Tigerheart jeered.

"Scared you can't do what you're going to be dared?" Spottedleaf laughed.

There were similar shouts but Rock stopped it with a good hard slap to Firestar who had said something completely horrid. Firestar clutched his head and glared at the old man but let him continue.

"Truth? Okay, did you ever love Goldenflower or Sasha?" He started, Tigerstar frowned at this. _Why was it always about my mates? _He thought to himself.

"I only loved Goldenflower, but that was short lived." He answered with a smirk and he opened his mouth to explain but Rock once again held up his hand. Boy, did this man like holding up his hand or what?

"Ask." He simply said. Tigerstar frowned.

"Wow, Tigerstar. I knew you frowned but not this much." Tallstar sneered, trying not to laugh at the look on his face.

"Shut up, you have now volunteered yourself for Truth or Dare. So, Tallstar, Truth or Dare?" Tigerstar smirked viciously. Any question or dare he had would be devilish. Thoughts like these and many more were pouring through poor Tallstar's head as he tried to say confidently,

"Dare." His voice ended in a squeak and everybody laughed. He just glared at everybody.

"I dare you to kiss," The new term popped into everybody's mind and they found that they simply loved the idea, "Firestar." His smirk turned into a wide grin as he put both his rivals into a fiasco.

Firestar stared at him, horrified. Sandstorm started laughing not the least bit worried her mate was going to kiss some other male. Dovewing and Ivypool broke into laughter as well seeing Tallstar start to stutter and his eyes widened soon everybody was laughing and holding their sides even the almighty Tigerstar.

"Sorry, boys, you have to complete the dare." Rock said, chuckling himself.

Firestar swallowed and stood uneasily as Tallstar did. Tallstar looked like he was going to cry, his bottom lip trembled slightly and his eyes watered up. It was actually a very amusing sight and he first stifled a small laugh. Tallstar's watery eyes narrowed at him before Firestar closed his eyes and closed the distance between the two. He brushed his lips slightly against the other man's. They were soft and warm against his and he found that he really didn't want to pull away.

Tallstar was surprised when Firestar made the first move but slowly relaxed. Firestar's lips were so _soft. _He didn't even know that he had pulled Firestar closer to him and that the ginger had wrapped his arms around his neck.

Tigerstar watched in shock and his jaw went slack. So they had been secret lovers!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I KNEW IT!" He screamed and jumped up and down before pausing feeling all the eyes on him. Everybody was staring at him expect for the couple kissing who started to get more intimate. He realized what had happened before pointing at the kissing couple which everybody returned to looking at. He quickly sat down, embarrassed. Tigerstar never got embarrassed.

"Break it up! We do not need to see your _lovely _moment." Sandstorm spat and stood and pushed the two men apart. Firestar's arms lunged forward towards Tallstar but once he saw Sandstorm he pulled his arms back to himself. He bit his lip and she glared at him, pointing to the ground where he was supposed to sit. He sulked over to his spot before sitting on the ground. Sandstorm sat next to him and punched him hard in the arm. Tallstar swayed his hips as he walked over to his spot before locking eyes with Crowfeather.

"Crowfeather," He said dreamily, his eyes were clouded with something none of them knew quite yet. "Truth or Dare?" Crowfeather stared at his former leader. His leader was… no. He shook his head, no wonder Onestar was loony. His mentor was Tallstar.

"Truth." He said cautiously, his arms wrapped around himself as if wanting protection from the oncoming question.

"Is it true," Tallstar started with a dreamy giggle, "that you and Leafpool never mated?" He bit his lip, smiling at the warrior. Crowfeather stared at Tallstar, how in the world did he know that they didn't…

"Yes…" He started and Leafpool elbowed him, hard, really hard, in the side. The breath was knocked out of him and doubled over glaring at her.

"Opps, sorry. I think you forgot that we weren't allowed to talk about our sex life!" _Or lack thereof. _Crowfeather thought with a frown.

"Then who's the father of your children?" Tallstar asked, his voice suddenly lost the dreamy touch and now he was curious.

"That's two questions and it's to me." Leafpool pointed out and tossed her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Well, it's my turn now Leafpool. Truth or Dare?" Crowfeather's voice was low and dangerous and she didn't like it one bit. It scared her to no ends.

"Dare." She said, locking eyes with her former mate. Crowfeather smirked and moved away from her.

"I dare you to go kiss the man who is the father to your children." He said slyly, his eyes darkened with hate as she stood uneasily. She walked over to Hawkfrost and kissed him softly on the lips. She locked eyes with him briefly when she pulled away and sat down next to Crowfeather. She held her head high, she wasn't ashamed.

"Hawkfrost is our father?" Hollyleaf asked furiously, her green eyes fumed with fire. Lionblaze just stared ahead at Tigerheart and smirk appeared on his handsome features.

"I AM RELATED TO TIGERSTAR! HAHAHA, TIGERHEART! YOU THOUGHT OTHERWISE!" He shouted and hopped onto his feet pointing at Tigerheart who had fallen over in shock of the onslaught of words by Lionblaze. Jayfeather tugged at his brother's jeans, a faint blush on his face. He was embarrassed to have such an overexcited brother.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AND I'M RELATED TO HAWKFROST! THE MOST CUNNING WARRIOR IN THE FOREST! MY FATHER!" He shouted once more before sitting next to Jayfeather and Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf punched him hard in the ribcage. He let out a hiss of pain clutching his side.

"Wow." Ivypool said simply. Cinderheart scooted away from her mate, slightly frightened.

"Shut up, Lionblaze." Tigerheart muttered as he got back into sitting position. Their mother sat next to Hawkfrost calmly before looking at Lionblaze and frowning at him.

"Lionblaze," She said evenly, locking eyes with her overexcited son, "Truth or Dare?"

"I chose TRUTH!" He shouted and Leafpool raised her eyebrows and glanced at Hawkfrost. "Totally your side of the family," She whispered under her breath.

"How dare you-" Hawkfrost was cut-off as she hit him.

"Alright, Lionblaze, Which she-cat did you love more, Heathertail or Cinderheart?" Leafpool asked as she watched Cinderheart stiffen. If her relationship was collapsing might as well kill others too.

"Cinderheart. I would never choose Heathertail. She was from WindClan. A despicable Clan if you ask me." Lionblaze gave a curt nod and hugged Cinderheart to his chest.

"Shoot." Leafpool muttered under her breath. Crowfeather let out a grunt under his breath and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, uh, er," Lionblaze glanced around looking for an unfortunate victim for his truth or dare. His gaze rested on Tigerheart, "Truth or Dare, Tigerheart?"

"Dare, I mean come on, what can you possibly make me do? You're just a pathetic unworthy Thunder-"

"I dare you to strip everything but your undies." Lionblaze crossed his hands over his chest in triumph, gasps came from all around him but he didn't stop staring at his cousin.

"What?! But it's freezing in here!" Tigerheart wrapped his arms tightly around himself. It wasn't that it was cold it was just that he wasn't as strong as he said he was. He searched for a reason to why Lionblaze would ask such a ridiculous question and finally found one.

"You just want to see me naked!" He shouted and pointed at him. Lionblaze raised his hands in surrender at the accusation and glanced at Cinderheart.

"The only person I want to see naked is Cinderheart." She blushed and buried her face into his chest to make sure nobody saw her face.

"Oh, Lionblaze, keep your mouth shut." Cinderheart muttered and looked at everybody else.

"Fine, when do I get to put them back on?" Tigerheart muttered as he took off his shirt and stood up as he unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off as well.

"After Dovewing goes, but you can't choose her," Lionblaze laughed and Dovewing blushed not looking up at Tigerheart.

"Fine," Tigerheart pouted and looked pointedly at Spottedleaf who was staring at Firestar, "Spottedleaf," he started, "SPOTTEDLEAF!" He shouted. Her head snapped and she turned to look at him dazed and confused.

"Yes," she muttered and Tigerheart glanced at the person she was staring at.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Er, dare?" Spottedleaf looked around and couldn't possibly think about what Tigerheart had been thinking. It was confusing really, how she could be thinking the most delicious thoughts until some pesky ShadowClan cat interrupted her thoughts.

"I dare you to make out with Firestar for at least thirty seconds," Tigerheart said and crossed his arms over his chest in triumph, might as well destroy ThunderClan while he was at it. I mean, playing these games was really fun and he was getting publically humiliated at the same time. It was greatness.

"Hell, no!" Sandstorm snapped and was up on her feet in an instant. Her dirty-blonde hair was strewn about all over the place.

"Oh, so you'll let a disgusting WindClan cat kiss, a leader for that matter, a tom cat, but you won't let your mate kiss a she-cat who is, in fact, in your Clan?" Spottedleaf stood, her hazel eyes were narrowed with hatred.

"Oh, yes, that was for entertainment, but you would definitely take my mate away," Sandstorm let out an animalistic growl.

"Oh, like this?" Spottedleaf sneered and grabbed Firestar, who had risen to stand, and placed her lips firmly over his.


End file.
